Mistletoes everywhere
by Meilodi
Summary: Christmas! Lily and James seem to bump into each other a lot, but everytime they bump into each other, there is always a mistletoe.


Mistletoes everywhere!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lily opened her eyes groggily and closed them again, what a wonderful dream she had, then her eyes set on the heap of treasures at the foot of her bed and forgot all about the dream.  
Lily entered the great hall and saw everyone murmuring happily, stuffing their faces with food and glancing around at the half finished Christmas decorations around them. Christmas, Lily's favorite time of the year, but someone always manage to ruin it...  
"Hey Evans!"  
"Uhh, not again!"Lily muttered to herself as she shoved another spoonful of porridge in her mouth, "No means no,"  
James Potter looked (or acted), surprised, "Lily, how do you know what I'm going to say?"  
"That infamous question, do you want to go out with me?"  
"It would be my pleasure, but that's not my question,"  
"Then what?"  
"We have a head boy and girl meeting in 5 minutes with Dumbledore, just thought that you would want to know,"  
"Oh, I completely forgot about that," Lily gasped as she grabbed a piece of toast and started making her way to the great double doors of the Great Hall, "oh, and thanks, I guess,"  
"You're welcome," James bowed graciously and smiled mischievously.

"They're late," Lily concluded after 10 minutes of waiting,  
"Yes they are," James agreed with her and started walking towards the heads common room instead of the corridor they are waiting by, "You coming?"  
"Yeah, sure," Lily said and then started walking with James, then Sirius suddenly showed up,  
"Hey mate, what are you doing inside on such a beautiful day like this?"  
"Heads meeting," James said and the head boy and girl continued towards the doorway, as they are right beneath the doorway, they heard Sirius suddenly give a loud gasp,  
"Mistletoe!" Sirius said pointing to the arched doorway, they both looked and sure enough, there hang the mistletoe,  
"Who put that there?" Lily said as her face gradually grew redder,  
"Not me," James said his face warming up as well,  
"Not me either," Sirius said, "But tradition is tradition, you guys have to kiss!"  
Lily heaved a great sign, then leaned forward and pecked James on the cheek. After all, tradition IS tradition. Both Sirius and James looked surprised at this, they both thought that Lily will try everything she can to pull it off, still dazed, James walked through the doorway.  
After waiting for 30 minutes, a heaving first year appeared,  
"Professor Dumbledore," he begin, "Said that heads meeting is canceled and you may go,"  
"OK," Lily smiled kindly at the boy, "You can go now,"  
James and Lily walked through the doorway again, Lily stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek again, and they walked off in opposite directions.

After an hour or two, they met at the library door, they walked in together and the librarian bustled into view before they passed the door and pointed up, they looked up, and there is a mistletoe again. This time James leaned down and kissed Lily on the forehead and they went in together. During the day, they met unexpectedly a lot of times and every doorway seems to have mistletoes appearing and disappearing according to where they went, for a desperate couple was walking around the castle looking for mistletoes for a excuse for kissing but can find none. After lunch, James had kissed Lily 3 times and Lily had kissed James 5 times already, Lily was starting to get annoyed with it and was seriously considering banning mistletoe from the school and even became suspicious about the Marauders in it when a first year fell in the lake and she was distracted once more.

After dinner, drowsy and tired, the two separated from their friends to retire to the heads common room, they walked through various corridors, with Peeves following making sounds and reminding them of every mistletoe they passed and when at last they arrived the heads common room after 5 kisses, they stepped in to kiss, but Lily's lips landed on James's lips instead of the cheek she intended, and more to James's surprise, Lily didn't pull away, instead, she deepened the kiss and closed her eyes and flung her arms around James. After a seconds pause, James wound his arms around Lily and carried her in bridal style with Lily's lips still attached to his.

**Review! I meant to make it longer with each encounter described but got lazy...**


End file.
